


De genre et d’espèce

by malurette



Category: Penguins of Madagascar
Genre: Flash Fic, Gen, One Shot, Penguins, Short One Shot
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:48:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26732395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malurette/pseuds/malurette
Summary: Un problème identitaire ? chez les manchots ? Sornettes !





	De genre et d’espèce

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [On n'est pas des manches !](https://archiveofourown.org/works/724839) by [malurette](https://archiveofourown.org/users/malurette/pseuds/malurette). 



> **Titre :** De genre et d’espèce  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** The Penguins of Madagascar   
> **Personnages :** la Penguin Team  
>  **Genre :** étude de mœurs ?  
>  **Gradation :** PG / K+  
>  **Disclaimer :** propriété de Dreamworks et Nickelodeon, je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect.
> 
> **Thème :** « identité » pour 31_jours> (30 avril ’14)  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 470+

Manchots ils sont, manchots ils restent. C’est ancré au plus profond d’eux, affirment-ils. Pourtant, la vie en captivité a inhibé leurs instincts. Rendus à la vie sauvage, ils ne sauraient pas se comporter en oiseaux libres. Oh bien sûr, débrouillards comme ils sont, ils survivraient. Mais en étonnant grandement les éthologues s’il en venait à les surprendre !

Ils savent toujours pêcher mais aiment autant les nourritures humaines. Leurs divertissements sont humains. Et leurs attirances… sont toutes en dehors de leur espèce native. Autres animaux, êtres humains, voire objets… Ils ont perdu l’impulsion menant à la reproduction. Même l’accouplement est devenu une envie très distante.

Ils ne savent même pas quel est leur sexe. Quant à leur genre, ils le modèlent sur des rôles humains. Personne ne sait ce que testait exactement la machine de Kowalski, ni pourquoi il était si sûr de son propre résultat sans même regarder ce qu’elle lui affichait.

Confronté à l’idée d’une possible féminité, tout ce que Private comprend c’est la possibilité des œufs et des poussins. Encore que, il est toujours possible d’en adopter ailleurs et de les couver puis les élever sans les avoir pondus soi-même : pour lui, ça ne change pas grand’ chose.

Personne ne comprend trop ce que baragouine Rico, mais Kowalski y décode des histoires de position et par prudence Skipper couvre les oreilles de Private – lequel comprend encore moins, de toute façon. 

Quant à Skipper, ses préjugés contre les femelles de toutes espèces, les mammifères en général et les primates en particulier, sont ancrés tellement profondément qu’il n’est même plus capable de les questionner. Paradoxalement, s’il serait éventuellement capable d’accepter être une femelle, jamais il ne pourra admettre que sa conception des rôles mâles et femelles lui vienne des humains. 

Être une variation au sein de son espèce, à la limite, pourquoi pas. Il est bien entouré de trois drôles d’oiseaux à la personnalité distincte et au comportement bizarre chacun dans son type. Être du mauvais genre taxonomique, n’être « que » des petits manchots nains tempérés et non pas des Empereurs ni même des Royaux avec tout le prestige apporté par l’intérêt que leur portent… les humains, ça serait plus difficile.

Mais être, en définitive, des humains qui s’ignorent, déguisés en costume de manchots et prisonniers d’une vision du monde qui n’est pas la leur… là serait un tout autre drame irrémédiable si on leur demandait de s’en apercevoir. 

Pour l’instant, tant pis ou tant mieux, illusion ou réalité, ils poursuivent heureux leur vie tels qu’ils sont et voilà tout. Tant que les soigneurs du zoo ne se mêleront pas de leur rappeler leur détermination biologique, de les inclure sans leur demander dans un programme de reproduction, et de les forcer dans des rôles oubliés, justement, tout ira bien. 

Et sinon… He bien ça ira mal _pour les humains_ !


End file.
